Automatic transmissions typically include an input member, an output member, a stationary member, a plurality of planetary gearsets, and a plurality of selectively engageable torque transmitting devices. The torque transmitting devices, i.e., clutches and brakes, selectively couple various members of the planetary gearsets to other members of the planetary gearsets or to the stationary member to achieve a plurality of different speed ratios between the input member and the output member.
In a typical automatic transmission, the torque transmitting devices are hydraulically actuated. The transmission includes a hydraulic circuit that includes a pump and solenoid valves that control the application of fluid pressure to each of the torque transmitting devices.